Shoey-The Best Experience By: Amanda Kaplan
by amanda7196
Summary: This story is about how Joey Graceffa and Shane Dawson find their love for each other.


The Best Experience

Ring ring. "Hello" sighed a sleepy Shane as he picked up the phone and cleared his throat to say hello a second time trying to sound more awake. "Hey, Shane its Joey." Shane immediately sat up in his bed fully awake now by the sound of Joey's voice. He blushed furiously. "Hey Joey. What's up?" "Well, Shane I was wondering if we could do a collab video this evening." Oh… Shane's heart stopped for a moment to assess the beautiful sounds coming out of Joey's mouth. *Oh, he wants to hang out. Stop Shane nothing is going to happen…* he thought with his heart sinking into his stomach and a frown forming on his face at the same time. "Yeah sure- uh I mean yes that would be great." He didn't want to sound too happy. "Alright then" Joey said then giggled "See you later." Shane hung up the phone and while holding it in his hands he then pressed them up against his chest. *Ahhh~ Joey my heart jumps at the sound of your voice* at the same time Shane was thinking this the little thumps that were beating in his heart so loud slowly receded as soon as he thought of being with Joey later. Time flew by and it was already evening. Shane scampered around the house making sure everything for the video was in order. And right on time there was Joey at the door. Joey wiped his sweaty hands on his pants scolding himself for ever thinking that more would happen between him and Shane. He took one deep breath and exhaled deeply and then rang the door bell. The footsteps inside could be heard coming towards the door. As each step came closer Joey kept thinking of a way to escape this doom. Shane opened the door to see Joey walking away from his house. "Uhh um, Joey what are you doing?" "Oh" Joey said as he turned around quickly in a perfect 180° angle. "I uh thought I had forgotten something but I guess not hehe. So, let's go do this shall we?" *Do what?* Shane thought mischievously. *NO! That is not what he came for.* As soon as they both went into Shane's room and sat down on his bed in front of the camera's they started reading a Shoey fan fiction together for the collab video. But neither of them knew that what each of them wanted was what the other actually wanted as well. Joey was reading his part of the fan fiction as he moaned "Shane!" and then gave another moan after that he giggled and looked at Shane to show that he was done reading and that It was Shane's turn to read. But Shane didn't want to read nor did he want to move. He was just so enticed in what he had just heard. Joey moaning. In his bedroom. Next to him. Alone. What more could he need. But what he needed the most right now was a way to hide his growing erection. Joey starting to notice Shane's discomfort asks him "Um Shane are you okay? You look kind of nervous and weird sitting like that." *Of course I have to sit like this if I don't want to have to cum all over you* Shane thought aggressively. "Well, um Joey to be honest I um well I'm a man and I get them at random sometimes so…" "Oh!" Joey exclaimed knowing right away at what Shane was trying to say. "No problemo. Let's just try to finish this video." But Joey couldn't help but become curious about the erection Shane had. ^Is he attracted to me? Or was it really just random? Omg I would love him to be inside of me. Stop thinking like that you're growing one too.^ Joey was blushing so much that he thought his little fluffy cheeks were about to pop. Building some confidence Joey then said "Um Shane lets be really honest here. Did you get that boner because of me? Was it because I moaned?" Shane started to get nervous *Oh no he's going to find out and never want to talk to me again. Sigh. I might as well tell him the truth. He was going to find out sooner or later anyway* "Ok fine yes I did get a boner off of you moaning Joey and so what it was sexy as fuck and I got horny off of it so what." He said lowering his voice at the very end having the fear of losing his friend on his mind. Joey startled by this outburst for a few seconds recuperates quickly with a small yet meaningful smile on his lips. "Shane, don't think I got this at random either." He said while lifting his shirt up to show the bulge sticking right up in his blue cargo shorts. Shane surprised at the answer he had received was very confused but very happy at the same time seductively says "So, Joey what do we do now?" lowering his tone to that of just a whisper as if people were around and it was only for Joey to hear. Joey's heart was fluttering rapidly and felt as if it was about to burst out of his chest and fly away. Joey thought ^Well, it doesn't matter if it's in my chest because Shane has my heart anyway.^ "Well, Shane." He answered back using the same tone of voice while inching closer at each syllable his beautiful mouth released. "I believe that we should do something about that."Now Joey was so close to Shane's face that their noses were touching and they could feel each others breath. Joey's breath smelled like sweet strawberries while Shane's breath smelled minty Colgate fresh. "Mmm." Joey sighed taking in the scent that subsided in Shane's mouth and licking his lips at the thought of those lips taking him in. Shane couldn't take it anymore. Joey licking his lips was the last thing that Shane had wanted Joey to do but he did it and Shane snapped. Shane took Joey and threw him on the bed forcefully while going on top of him and kissing him while his hands explored a new found territory that would soon be all his. Shane's tongue fought for an entrance into Joey's mouth when granted Shane's tongue explored Joey's whole mouth taking in every bit of him thinking that there would never be enough to fulfill his needs. When they finally broke apart Shane went down to Joey's belt and started to take off his blue shorts. When he started to have a little trouble taking them off he just ripped them off. "Hey! Shane that's not nice these are my favorite pair of shorts. Well, were my favorite pair of shorts… I love those shorts." Joey complained. Shane looked at him and said "Well, you won't anymore after I make love to you." Giving Joey a sideways smirk as he said this. Joey forgave him and continued on. Shane got to Joey's boxers and grabbed Joey's erection in his hand gripping it a little tighter causing the blood to flow faster. Joey moaned at that motion. "Oh, Shane. Ah that feels so good." Joey said when Shane started to give him a handjob through his boxers. Becoming impatient Shane tore off Joey's boxers and told him to remove his shirt. Shane removed his jeans and his favorite plaid shirt while thinking *I'll fuck him another time in that* and after that removing his boxer-briefs. Then Joey and Shane were just looking at each other wondering if this was really happening or that if it was a dream that could end at any second and both of them didn't want to miss any second of it. They started to kiss again. This time Joey was the one to take the lead and made Shane get out of the bed and stand while Joey got on his knees. But as soon as he was about to put Shane's erection in his mouth Shane stopped him. "Joey aren't we supposed to use protection?" "Shane we should. You're right. But I trust you and it's not like I could get pregnant. Oh and I'm a… virgin." *A what* Shane thought. "Oh wow Joey that's a good thing because I am a virgin too and I want to lose it all to you." Joey then took Shane in his mouth and started to suck hard on him making Shane throw his head back moaning Joey's name. "Ahh Joey more." Joey kept going for a little longer but then stopped to change positions so that he could get some from Shane. After that Joey hopped on the bed sticking his perky butt in the air ready for Shane to penetrate him. "Ah Shane I'm kind of nervous." "Don't be babe." Shane said only thinking about how it would feel being inside Joey with no concern at all about how Joey was currently feeling. Shane put some lube in his hands and started to rub it all over Joey's asshole. He put one finger in getting a little whimper/moan from Joey who turned his head around anxiously to look at what Shane was doing to him. Shane then put two fingers in thrusting harder as he added a third finger. He then stopped and switched his fingers for his penis. "Ready Joey?" Shane asked full of excitement. "Ready." Joey answered his voice full of anxiety. As soon as Shane pushed into him Joey moaned so loud that Shane thought that he might of came already. He kept thrusting in and out of Joey as he reached his climax. Shane pulled out of Joey and turned Joey over so that he could cum all over his delicious body. "Ahh." Shane gasped as he came all over Joey. Joey masturbating to this came as well into Shane's mouth soon afterward. Shane kissed Joey with delight never wanting to lose him. Joey also feeling the same way as well. They went to the bathroom to clean up. Joey came back to the room before Shane and began to stare strangely at the cameras. The red light was reflecting off of the mirror. "OH MY GOD! SHANE!" Shane came running into his room as fast as he could as soon as he heard his beloved screaming. "What is it? What happened?" Shane asked a little scared. "Look at the cameras." Shane looked at the cameras dumbfounded not knowing what he was supposed to be seeing until he noticed the red light reflecting off of the mirror. "OH NO!" In the end neither of them knew that they had forgotten to turn off the cameras and that they had been rolling the live feed the whole entire time. The end.

By: Amanda Kaplan 8/4/13 1:12 a.m – 4:05 a.m - It was so exciting to write this because I've been a fan of Shane since he first started doing youtube videos back in 2008. And now I'm still a fan and also a fan of Shoey! I hope he gets to read this I love you Shoey!


End file.
